


Can you?

by kimsbubble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), will be adding more - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Taehyung, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gangs, Girl problems, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kinks, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Smut, Straight Couples, Survival, Top Hoseok, Top Jungkook, Top Namjoon, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, bad conditions, ill be adding more i guess, im so bad at tagging, inspired by the walking dead and high school of dead, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, mentions of orphanage, park jimin - Freeform, this is my first time pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsbubble/pseuds/kimsbubble
Summary: When life takes unexpected turn, when everything we thought will not happen to us, will you be able to keep going along the path while not losing yourself in the surrounding madness?Can you keep yourself?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), cant decide between yoonmin and minjoon, ill be adding more as story develops
Kudos: 5





	Can you?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO  
This is the first story I am ever publishing on such a big platform, for so many eyes to see. I am really nervous as I have never taken such steps before. English is not my first language and there are some aspects i do now know much of and i hope i can pull myself through this journey.  
I wrote this story almost three years ago in my language. the plot and main characters were different and now that years passed by many things changed regarding my point of view and i decided to take this story in my hands again with some fresh changes.  
I was heavily inspired to publish and continue writing this story by Kim_Min's story called "Heart of the cure'' in which the concept of zombie apocalypse is the same. I enjoy reading story and the series, it is so well written and the plot is so interesting, check it out its so worth reading! 
> 
> I was also heavily inspired by anime called "High school of the dead'' its one of my favorites. I have been watching series "The walking dead'' since i was little so the concept of zombies has been stuck with me for a long time and i grew to love it a lot. 
> 
> There might be some mistakes like with facts, grammar, how things work and ect so please if something dont attack, just tell me ( i am sensitive T.T ) and i will be quick to address it and do better.
> 
> I wont talk any more so... hope you enjoy.

I am staring at the empty city where no trace of life could be seen. I was gazing at it and the only thing my eyes could see was chaos, ugliness, lifelessness and many things which went against appropriateness and harmony. Despite all of this, I feel nothing, nor fear, nor sadness and neither regret. I am just looking through the darkness surrounding me while taking slow steps time by time. Litter, blood, demolished buildings , crashed cars burning, corpses. This is what had remained in the world around me, this is where I was, this is where I was stepping ahead.  
I hear unrecognizable noises behind me. I start fastening the pace of my steps, walking along the road created by the destroyed asphalt's pieces. I start running. I feel danger, but don't know what might even happen to me. I feel warm touch on my hand, feeling like someone had poured hot liquid of love in my heart. I turn around, looking behind me to look what was the cause of these flattering feeling in me, but notice nothing. Everything was the same as before when I had passed the old building, half destroyed which seemed like to be an adoption center. I continue running, but my body is being pulled back, like someone or something was not letting me. It was a hardly explainable feeling, swinging back to forth, body forward, mind back. I do not give up, I try to continue running. When reaching the exit of the city, I felt touches on my hand again, it felt real, like acid on my skin. It was not letting me go, pulling me back to the emptiness I tried so hard to get away from and this touch was not warm and pleasurable anymore, it awakened terror in me, fear, that started to consume my body. More disgusting touches followed. Every part of me aches, burns, feels like I am being eaten alive from the inside, emptied to no end. It took all over my body, already feeling rotten hands on my face, scratchy fingers getting in my mouth to reach my lungs. I want to throw up. My eyes are being gouged out, lips torn apart, face splitting in two. I did not want to give up, i tried to hold onto anything I could reach. I have had so little left to go through. I had gone mad. I am screaming. My lungs drained out. My body is being cleaved. I lost my voice. I am being surrounded by darkness.

I open my eyes quickly and sit up from electric stings running down my body, I am covered in sweat.

''Jungkook...'' I hear voice with buzzing sounds, echoing in my mind, not even recognizing it from the experienced shock. ''Jungkook!'' I come to senses when the voice sounds louder and turn head to the direction from where it was coming from. ''Are you okay?'' Yoongi asks me muzzily. I can not even answer the question, everything is so unexplained...just terrible. I can not move my tongue, can not find suitable words so I just nod, not wanting to leave him without an answer, even though I do not feel well at all. 

Suddenly Yoongi stands up and calmly walks out of the door. As I am left alone in the room I sigh and rub my eyes for few seconds, taking deep breaths to cool down. The flashbacks from my dream keep appearing in front of my eyes, sending shivers down my spine. I recall every detail and before unpleasant feelings come back to me I am brought back to reality by the sound of door opening. Deep inside I thank Yoongi for walking in the room. He sits on my bed, right next to me handing glass full of water.

''Drink this, it will help you.'' I smiled a bit and took the cup, drinking water with one go. '' Thanks'' I murmur and sigh again, leaning back on the headboard with closed eyes.  
"Badream?'' I hear him asking with his usual raspy voice and I answer with just a simple ''yeah.'' "You can tell me later about it, now pull your ass up, Taehyung is waiting outside.'' At the mentioned name I feet myself cheering up a bit as I get up and change into my casual everyday clothes and leave the room without really looking back.

I am walking though the hall, going to the bridge, which connects two campuses. As I am almost reaching the destination I see Taehyung sitting on the window shelf, looking out of it. I stare at his features as they gently blend with the sunlight dancing on his smooth skin. He has this invisible smile on, which I can catch after so many years of knowing him. His delicate figure is just resting there calmly, leaving an impression of carefree mind.  
''Hey.'' I say softly only one step keeping me away from being almost too close to him. He turns his head slowly towards me and eyes my face for a split of a second before breaking into a warm smile. He opens arms, wrapping them around waist and pulls me into a hug as he buries face into my chest.

''I missed you.'' his gentle, velvety voice never fails to bring peace to me. ''I missed you too.'' I whisper in response, sliding fingers through his hair, stroking it gently as i lean to kiss his temple. Taehyung hops off soon after we pull away from the hug and he quickly reaches to hold my hand. "How are you? slept well?'' he asks with his usual gentle smile, starting taking slow steps. ''I am good, baby'' I went quiet for a second, remembering my dream, but I tried to brush it off not to bring the mood down. I just smile, answering that I slept well and started heading to the first floor, going down the stairs. ''what about you, angel?''

It was a nickname I had given to him when I first met him. I remember when me and some other children tried to do something reckless back when we were dying out of boredom. The place the fate had led us to had nothing entertaining to offer. The everyday routine never changed. Cho Youngjae, one of the eldest between us at that time, had managed to get some spray paints. It was him and his friends who offered others to sneak out to have some fun. The idea seemed risky, because if caught, we could get in trouble but the colorless environment surrounding us was too much to bear so we just decided to agree, at that point we did not even care. Our plan went on successfully. There was ten of us who sneaked out at night noticeably. By 2 am we had already finished spray painting, the worry of catching trouble with police kicked in. I remember that we had gotten tired from all the walking, jumping, going through narrow halls. The memory of that night is so clear in my mind. I recall stealing glances at this pretty boy I did not know the name of, have not even seen him around that much, so just guessed that we had mutual friends. It was only when I noticed him sitting alone on the cold ground, knees to his chest and face buried in his crossed arms resting on his legs, that I headed towards him. Sixteen year old me thought it was a cool idea to approach him with a smug smile on my face. I set next him, drawing his attention to me with words ''hey, angel, feeling lonely?'', after that I just gave him a little smile, being proud of my bravery. He looked up at me and the first thing that really mesmerized me was his big doe eyes and I can swear I saw stars in them. For a moment I felt my breath go away but tried not to be too obvious. He broke into a chuckle and gave me a firm gaze with an almost unnoticeable playful smile. ''Yes, good thing you decided to accompany me''. I remember we clicked fast. Found same interests soon and got close. Ever after that I've been calling him angel and he doesn't seem to mind. Its just so fascinating to see pink tint on his cheeks after hearing the words. 

He did not answer my question and I look at him with full of curiosity. I see him walking slowly along with me, looking down, deep in thoughts. I become concerned and before I can ask him what is wrong he speaks up first.

''You know, you are turning eighteen soon.'' he said out quietly, like he was afraid of voicing it out.

''So? we will not be separated, angel, you know I will come to visit you as much as I can.'' the thought of reaching adulthood scared me. I have always been jealous of people who were looking forward to it, without a fear, celebrating it like it is the best thing that can ever happen to them. Sometimes I laugh bitterly at the way life works. How same events can mean different things to people. As soon as I turn eighteen and become of age, I will have to leave the only roof on top of my head, the only home I've got. The realization that I will practically be homeless gives me such a feeling I have hard time explaining. I am scared to face the world outside these walls, I am sad that I will have to say goodbye to the things that remind me of my bittersweet childhood and already got used to. It leaves my heart empty. I am angry that some people have to live this life. Also it will be weird not being able to see Taehyung anytime I want. 

''Yeah, but... it will be hard... I mean, everything in general.'' Taehyung has never been good with voicing out how he feels or what he thinks but at this point, I can understand everything that goes on his mind without a word. 

''You don't have to worry, I will be able to take care of myself.'' I sigh. I said those words to comfort myself as well. ''Maybe I can start work or find an organization that supports teenagers out of age.'' 

''The only thing that cheers me up is that we won't be alone. We have each other, right? plus my birthday is not long after. I am sure we will work things out.'' I see how he tries to bring up the mood, give me and himself a hope. I can't help but to smile at his words, at his soft expression that never fails to warm up my heart. I am always thankful to have him by my side. He is the only one that makes everything around me feel a bit lighter.

''I am sure of that too.'' I say, smiling back at him and pull him close to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. I really want to kiss all over his face and go to his lips, but the voice interrupts us. 

''Hey, lovebirds, time to exercise'' I hear Yoongi walking towards us with this grin. Fucking cock block. Just when I am about to nag to him I hear the bell ringing, letting us know that it indeed is time for exercising. 

''Again, again and again.'' I looked over Taehyung, he was whining with a big sigh. I laugh at his reaction because I know that he absolutely hates physical activities. I do not really mind, I enjoy it and it's visible on my body (not to brag or anything). I hold Taehyung's hand tightly, looking over him with a soft smile one last time before heading outside. 

It's time to exercise.

''One... Two.. Three.." The voice of coach Dong was heard all around the place. He was giving orders by counting for teenagers to move following the voice. Dong Jaeho was eminent all around the campus for being strict. He barely gave time for children to rest, but some days he would even end the gym time earlier, depending on mood. Exercising was a necessary part of the orphanage. Divided into two campuses, the girls and boys had to participate separately after reaching the age of ten. Most could keep up with tasks and developed well trained bodies. The ones with disabilities were given other activities they could manage doing so. 

With time passing by, more groans and heavy pants added to the messy sounds mixing together. It was when the girl stretching with a displeased face heard her name being yelled.

''Jihye!'' the girl turned to where the voice was coming from, immediately recognizing the owner of it. She broke into a soft smile and started taking steps towards her friend who was waving at her with a bright grin. She was grateful for mr Dong's good mood and his kind will to let them rest. It was a short break, but still worth it. 

''Sohyon! I tried looking for you but you where nowhere to be found so I just gave up.'' she laughed softly, covering her mouth while doing so.

'' Yea, yea, I know, there's ton of us, plus mr Dong is being pain in the ass as always'' Sohyon laughed, jokingly looking around while whispering last words like it was needed, if anyone heard they'd all agree. 

''Looks like he's feeling pretty well today, hope we get some extra free time for today, I really want to finish my drawing.'' Jihye whined, letting out a sigh while Sohyon just chuckled at her friend's complain. 

''You still haven't finished that drawing of yours? I swear to god, you are unbelievable.'' She just laughed more after her comment. Nothing was mean in her words, and Jihye knew all well about that.

It was a passion that could not be persuaded well regarding the environmental conditions of the living place. Children gifted with talent never had chance to specialize in the field they were keen on. Their only opportunity was to express themselves to themselves only, depending on what they could. Development was a word of a difficult choice, but some managed to get better in their favorite hobbies and activities. 

''I've been drawing it for two weeks now, two lines a day, is it that bad? '' Jihye was being sarcastic to herself, making an exaggerated joke.

''Yeap, great pace ya'know?'' Sohyon just smiled before their attentions were drown to mr Dong after he whistled through the whistler, sound piercing ears. 

"And... one! step! two!...step...'' the break was over, it was time to continue. 

The two girls were walking through the corridor, exchanging little stories and funny jokes between themselves. It was usual for them, spending time together, laughing, smiling, having arms locked. Jihye and Sohyon had been roommates for 7 years now and it's only reasonable that they had become attached to each other. They knew most aspects about each other. Got along pretty well despite all the little fights they had to overcome. In a place like this, where loneliness and abandonment is part of your world, having a friend is like a gift given from above. Having the feeling of void filled with someone's presence is already calming and comforting. 

Every child has a different story, but for some, fate is the same. The reasoning behind ending up in orphanage may differ, but the wounds that appear on your heart while growing into realization of your surroundings scars you forever. 

What is it like to grow up feeling that you were left alone, your existence being rejected. A parent's love which is much needed but its lacking creates a big hole in your heart and leaves many issues within you that you end up interlacing in. The expression of the complexed layers folded and added to the weight of struggled steps vary, depending on person. Some try to do troublesome things in the name of protest towards life. Some get locked up in themselves, relying on no one but the ones they see in the mirror, they find a cave in their hearts that brings them either comfort or grief. Some waste themselves, trying to forget everything, even the human beings they are, trying to run away from the reality they will have to face after sobering up. Some just end up in an endless hallway of darkness.

It was an unwritten rule you had to shower after gym class. Sohyon had already gone to the bathroom to cool off her body and wash off all the sweat. It was period of time she enjoyed, She could have some time alone, sing as much as she wanted, make scenarios that made her either sad or happy for short amount of time. The sensation of water running down her body was always found calming and relaxing by her. As much as she never wanted to get out of the shower once in, she wasn't fond of wasting too much water so she always tried to finish off her business quickly. 

Sohyon had already dried her body and was changed into comfortable clothes, sweatpants and oversized shirt that she always used to wear. She entered the room while still brushing her hair with towel, even tho it was almost completely dry, but she always got carried away with activity on her way back to room. Jihye was on her bed, reading some book, she only glanced at the sound of door opening and continued reading.

''Finished?'' she asked with calm voice. She had already showered. Jihye has always been more sensitive to cold so she was wrapped up with a cozy jacket, the soft brown color gently resting on her body, complimenting her features.

"Yeah, all fresh and clean.'' Sohyon chuckles as she headed to the little chair that was placed in front of an average sized desk. She sat on it, sighing in enjoyment.

"What are you reading? Still that fantasy book where all the dramatic encounters are possible?'' She didn't look at her friend while asking, just closed eyes and rested head against the headboard.

"Yeah, that one'' Jihye smiles to herself, not changing the calm tone of her voice. "In this fuss? today's more noisy than usual, didn't expect anyone to have energy after that hell of a gym class... Its weird tho.'' Sohyon looked over the window, chuckling as always.

''Yeah, but it doesn't bother me, the noisy fussing started like fifteen minutes ago so it hadn't gotten on my nerves yet..'' Jihye closed the book as she finished her sentence and got up while sighing. Seemed like she got bored of reading and went to check up on her drawing which was resting at the side of the table, a bit hidden not to let anything ruin it. 

Jihye had started drawing it quite some time ago. The development of the painting took some time because she didn't rush things. She took it slow as it meant a lot to her. She put meaning into the drawing, as well as her feelings.

The woman in the drawing had delicate features, soft but yet fierce eyes, the ones that catch your attention, make you crave to read the story that they have to tell. The bushy, yet neat eyebrows added to the character that the girl tried to portray. They created certain mood of the woman who had plump lips, highlighted with shadows. the bridge of the nose was rather low, cheeks full, that made you want to cup her face and play a little with them, or just gently caress them. The hair had yet to be finished but it rested gently on her shoulder, the volume complimenting the shape of the face as the final image was pleasing to the eye. 

Jihye imagined what her mom would look like.

One day She started by observing her own face, features and things that she took from her parents. It was like she looked at them both, but didn't know which of the feature belonged to whom. 

She thought about it a lot. The idea took place in her mind and wouldn't leave, as if it pushed her to take this step. At some times, while drawing, she would tear up as she gave real life structure to the drawing in her mind, imagining the hair being ruffled by soft wind, eyes opening and closing with emotions floating in them, nose inhaling and exhaling oxygen and lips breaking into a welcoming smile. 

She wondered a lot. About what her parents looked like, where they might have been at the exact same moment she drowned in those thoughts, if they were even alive, what they thought or if they remembered the piece of them that they had created but rejected.

Those kind of thoughts always drove her to corner in her mind where she would curl up and spend next minutes in complete mess or sometimes emptiness that took place around her. She always tried to dodge those kind of piercing bullets but sometimes it was impossible to run away from.

The drawing meant a lot to her. She was always gentle while working on it. She always added small details every time she would sit down to continue it, like she was afraid of finishing it. The process brought some kind of feelings to her that she could not exactly explain. 

The banging on the door cut her off from her thoughts in which she got lost again while looking at her drawing again. Jihye looked over Sohyon who had the same expression as her. Confusion was written all over their faces as Jihye went to open the door and to her shock, she saw someone she would have expected the least to appear in front of her room. 

It was Mingyu, another fragment of her past. She stood in confusion, many emotions running through her as they found their way on her face. The guy in front of her was panting heavily, hair had gotten a bit messy. He was sweaty, liquid glistening all over his body. There was an unreadable emotion in his eyes. It was hard to differ fear, shock, determination, disbelief from one another. There were few red stops on his forehead and clothes, around his shoulder area. Jihye didn't move, getting lost while observing the boy in front of her.

Sohyon stood up as soon as she saw Mingyu. It wouldn't be a surprise to say she was as confused and shocked as her friend. It was a guy she used to date after all. 

Things didn't end up sugarcoated at all. These two had many misunderstandings between them and few dates, including Sohyon's uncountable attempts to make things work out with him, to get him into her failed. 

Sohyon really liked this guy, always had an eye on him. She didn't take things slow to tell her friend about her crush that brought all kinds of emotions to her heart. Jihye, being her friend, of course supported her even tho it was bitter for her to hear. But it was her who helped her friend to get with this tall guy who had already gotten used to all kinds of attention.

" What are you doing here? are you nuts? how did you even get in girls' cam-'' Sohyon went to the direction of two figures who had eyes on her as she walked with furrowed eyebrows, displease and annoyance visible in her voice, but she got cut off quickly as Mingyu grabbed Jihyes arm and pulled her into the room, making sure to close the door, and Sohyon didn't fail to notice this action of his.

"There is no time for this! We have to hurry. We don't have much time before this campus gets taken over too.'' Mingyu had a firm tone, as usual, but it was obvious that he was trying to pull himself together as there was a slight hint of shakiness in his voice. 

"Taken over what?! you are bullshitting!'' Sohyon raised her voice, not taking off eyes from him as she was getting angry.

"Stop! and listen to me carefully! I promise I will explain once we get out of here, just trust me and you two, grab bags and all the necessary things you will need!'' Mingyu looked over the room, before locking eyes with Jihye who had been standing there silently, not knowing what to do or say as she was getting more and more confused time by time. 

Sohyon furrowed her eyebrows more but didn't answer to that, just pressed lips onto one another and after few seconds of debating with herself she decided to listen to Mingyu's words. The boy had let go of Jihye's arm, giving her chance to follow Sohyon who had already gotten out backpacks from the closet. The girl went to her friend's side, took hold of the backpack and went to her wardrobe's direction as Mingyu started to look more and more panicked as time passed by. He was constantly checking on the door, looking out of the window occasionally.

Within few minutes the girls had backpacks ready with all the things that you usually take for vocation. 

"Grab water bottles if you have them.'' Mingyu spoke up again, grabbing Sohyon's bag as it was placed close to him and looked more filled as well. 

''Now water bottles? you are seriously weirding me out!'' Sohyon couldn'tt hide her frustration this time as she got heated up from all the emotions taking over her body. 

''Can't you just calm down and shut it and do as I ask you to?!'' Mingyu was quick to answer with the same frustration building up in him, as he was losing grip of his emotions, state of mind weakening second by second.

"No! why would I even?! you intrude in here, not explain a thing, order us around and want us to keep cool? You are same as always.'' Sohyon was losing her ability to think rationally too as Mingyu's cold attitude towards her always got her in her feelings, stinging her heart even after so much time. It was something she always felt from him but never wanted to admit. 

"Fine! want to know whats going on? People have gone mad! That's what's happening! They are god damn attacking each other,killing each other! blood is everywhere, it's nightmare!! happy now?!'' Mingyu broke into screams, chaos taking over his mind as panic was visible in his eyes. 

"Killing? WHAT? have you gone mad?!'' Sohyon became uncontrollable. 

It was getting all too unbearable for Jihye but she couldn't bring herself to do anything, too anxious of every possible scenario. 

''You don't believe me?!'' Mingyu had calmed down a bit, becoming a cold stone rock instead. He dropped the bag on the ground and harshly grabbed furious girl by her wrist, pulling her to the window forcefully. '' Look at it yourself.'' His voice was like ice, so cold, firmer than before, sending shivers through girls' bodies. 

Sohyon hesitated for a second before looking out of the window and what she saw brought horror to her. She couldn't help herself to stumble back, almost losing her balance. She would have fallen down if not for Mingyu who was right beside her, holding her tightly. 

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was all like Mingyu had explained. From the 5th floor the human figures looked rather small. People were running around. It was hard to tell who was chasing who, who was trying to climb over the gates, who was pushing through entrance and who had jumped on top of who. It seemed like people have gone mad. If not for the situation's seriousness she would have thought that she was being pranked, that everyone was just playing around. The bloody spots all over the yard were stuck in front of her eyes as she tried to get rid of the images by shutting eyes hard enough for them to hurt. 

Jihye rushed to Sohyon as soon as she saw her reaction. Fear started taking hold of her body. She was worried for her friend but couldn't help her curiosity as she first looked out of the window as well only to see something that would change her life forever. 

People had gone mad and were running around. She could see some of these ''insanes'' attacking two girls who were obviously running away in terror, but unfortunately failed. It was hard to make out what was happening but she could swear she saw one person biting onto the poor girl even from such long distance as blood exploded out of the bitten place, painting everything in red accompannied by the most horrific scream she had ever heard in her life. It was only then that she realized what chaos was going on, how many screams of agony could be heard, how much blood and corpses could be seen. 

It was all too much to witness at once. Jihye quickly backed down in complete shock, her body shaking with goosebumps running down her body. She couldn't believe her eyes. It must have been her imagination, a nightmare at least. Her head started spinning around as she was hearing mind blowing sound in her ears, like someone had just shot a gun. She had forgotten everything and everyone surrounding her and it was only Mingyu's voice that brought her back to life.

'' Believe me now?''

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you left comments ( and maybe kudos hehe ) and shared your thoughts on this story, It will give me courage and motivation. I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also wanted to say that i cant promise quick updates. im a collage student and a bit busy and on top of that hella lazyyy and it takes me some time to wrap up everything, but will try my best to make it up for u all!! I am also challenging myself to overcome my laziness with this story, so good luck to me!


End file.
